More to Life
by Tamer of Light
Summary: Daikari. A horrible experience has left Kari broken and scarred. Can Davis guide her through the darkness and show her the miracle of life?
1. Afraid

Hey! Lookie here! It's a Daikari story! (laughs) Anyways, I finally got an idea for a Daikari story. I don't know how long this story's going to be, but I think it's going to be shorter than the others. Sorry for taking so long, but I kinda lost my summary of it and I had to look for it and it took forever! Anyways, the end of "Eternal Memories" and the beginning of "There's More to Life" a.k.a "The Miracle of Love." 

**DISCLAIMER:** "If I owned Digimon, I'd be the happiest girl of the planet and I have a digimon of my own and make all my couples come true!!" 

Enjoy! 

P.S. This story takes place before Takuya leaves in "Eternal Memories." It's during the year, Takuya is still in Japan and he and Izumi haven't revealed their feelings yet and when Takuya left, it was Freshman year (9th grade), REMEMBER THAT! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"The Miracle of Love" 

CHAPTER 1 

**Afraid**

It's been a year since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the younger kids are currently starting eighth grade. The older kids have gone off to college outside of Odaiba. The Digidestined only come together for reunions and if there's some Digimon trouble in the Digital World because of everyone's hectic schedules. Yolei and Ken have changed schools because they are so smart, but they often visit their friends who are still in Odaiba. Cody is still in elementary school and T.K. had moved to America to be with his mom. In other words, all the younger kids are still in Japan except T.K. Over the years, everyone has made new friends and best friends. 

Kari was walking home from school with Izumi Orimoto, her best friend. Izumi was a blonde who had come back to Japan after being in Italy for 3 years. They were both talking about school, after school activities, and their personal lives. 

"Come on, Kari!" Izumi begged. "Please tell me!! I'm your best friend and I still don't know who your crush is!! Even Yolei knows!!" 

Kari laughed at her best friend's plead. "Alright alright!! I'll tell you. Just stop whining!" 

Izumi smiled. "So… Who is he?" 

Kari gave her a clue. "He's one of our Goggleheaded friends." 

"Takuya?" Izumi gaped. 

Kari laughed. "NO WAY!!" 

Izumi sighed with relief. Kari, who noticed her relief, smirked. Izumi thought for a minute of who it could be. _'Tai? Nah… he's her brother for God's sake. Takato? No… he has a crush on Rika already. Takuya? No way! She said so herself… Oh my God! The only one left is…'_

"DAVIS MOTOMIYA?" 

Kari blushed hotly and nodded. 

Izumi was shocked. "Holy crap!" 

Kari smiled. She knew it was weird to like the same guy who use to be rivals with Takeru Takaishi and the one who was such a goofball. 

"Why do you like him?" Izumi asked, curiously. 

Kari giggled. "Because… even if he is a goofball and he always use to try to impress me when we were younger, he is still really sweet and cute. I knew the first time I met him when we were little that I liked him." 

"But…" Izumi began. "Everyone expected you and T.K. to be together since you two are like perfect together." 

Kari shook her head. "We tried dating but it was kind of awkward. Besides T.K. was more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. I couldn't possibly think of him that way." 

Izumi laughed. "I always knew that. Whenever Davis was around you, I saw that you would blush. But it looks like he's gotten over the crush and moved on." 

"That's true, but…" Kari said. "He hasn't been seeing anyone. So I think I might have a chance, but I'm scared that he doesn't have feelings for me anymore." 

Izumi stopped walking and pulled her friend's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Kari Kamiya, how can you even say that? You know he loves you! Just because he doesn't show doesn't mean he doesn't! You just have to TELL him or else you might lose the love of your life. And if he doesn't return the same feelings, than he is a bastard for not liking you!" 

Kari smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Izumi. But I should be saying that to you." 

"W-What do you mean?" Izumi stammered confused. 

Kari smirked. "I saw that you looked relieved that it wasn't Takuya. It's obvious you like him." 

"No I don't!" Izumi blushed. 

Kari laughed and they both started walking again talking about their day. Kari almost had Izumi in every class except two. Davis was in both of them. In every class, Kari had at least 3 friends in that class and all of them were popular. 

Then Izumi waved good-bye so that she could walk across the street and into her own house. Kari loved Izumi like a sister. They shared everything with each other and besides, Takuya; Kari was a friend that Izumi could really talk to about private things. Kari was walking home which was only going to take five more minutes when a man in his late 40's turned around the corner. 

Kari smiled lightly. 

When she passed him, he turned around and grabbed her hand. 

Kari, who was shocked, turned around and faced him. 

Kari didn't seem to know why there was a Latino man hanging around in Japan but she was scared of what he might do. 

"W-W-Who are you?" Kari asked in fear. 

The stranger smiled evilly and grabbed her and covered her mouth so that she couldn't scream for help. 

He whispered. "We're going back to my place." 

Kari gasped in fear. She realized what he was going to do and tried to struggle free, but she couldn't because of his strong arms. Suddenly, Kari heard a yawn. 

"Kari? What's going on?" Her feline digimon asked. She had been in Kari's backpack, napping when the backpack started to violently shake. 

Kari bit the man and yelled. "Gatomon! Run and get help!!" 

Gatomon looked up to see a man holding Kari. She yelled angrily. "Hey! That's my friend, buddy!! Lightning Paw!" 

Gatomon punched the man and Kari screamed. He tried to get her again but Gatomon punched him again. 

*** Meanwhile at the Kamiya's*** 

Tai, who was home for a visit, heard a scream and quickly realized it was his little sister. He ran out the door to go see what was wrong. 

***At the Orimoto's*** 

Izumi had just walked up to the front porch when she also heard the scream. She quickly remembered that she had left Kari alone and dropped her backpack to help her friend. 

Izumi had gotten there first saw that Gatomon was defending her fallen friend. Kari was sobbing and Izumi ran to help her. Tai who had just come around the corner saw Izumi with Kari and Gatomon defending them against a Mexican man. 

Izumi screamed at her friend's big brother. "TAI!! Help us!!" 

Tai sped over there and punched the man once more with rage. "That will teach you to mess me or my sister!!!" 

The man fell into unconsciousness. 

Tai ran back to his little sister and her friend. 

Izumi was consoling her friend. "Kari? Are you okay? What happened?" 

Kari just kept sobbing, her face red and puffy from crying so much. 

Tai said. "I think we should take her home, Izumi. Tomorrow we'll find out what happened." 

Izumi nodded. "Can I stay with her tonight? I'll call my parents later to tell them where I am." 

Tai agreed. "Okay. Gatomon, you and Izumi take Kari home while I call the police to have him arrested." 

They nodded and slowly lifted Kari up and walked home with her. 

Tai took out his phone and dialed 911. 

*** 

Soon the police arrived and arrested the man for attempted kidnapping. They asked Tai what happened but he just said that the man was trying to kidnap his sister and when she screamed, he heard and ran to help her. Her friend and her digimon were there helping her too. 

The policeman nodded and left the scene with his partner and the criminal. He only said. "We'll be back later so that your sister can testify against him." 

Tai nodded and walked into the house. He saw that Izumi just hung up on the phone. 

"So how did it go?" Izumi asked. 

Tai replied. "It went well and they said they'll be back later to ask Kari some questions." 

Izumi nodded. "My parents said that I can sleep over here tonight." 

Tai nodded and she headed to Kari's room. 

Tai was thinking. _'It's a good thing Kari has a good friend like Izumi to help her. I have a feeling Kari's not going to be the same after today.'_

Tai walked into his room and shut the door to start his homework. 

*** 

Kari was shaking in fear after the incident the day before. With her parents' permission, she was allowed to stay home because of what happened. Izumi and Tai told them what had happened when they got there and Kari, slowly, told them the parts that they were missing. 

Her parents told the principal of what happened and he said that she could take a break for a while so that she could get herself together. 

Izumi promised that she would be there with Kari everyday after school and Tai would watch over her at home. 

Everyone from school was wondering what happened to Kari because she never missed school. They knew she loved school and that she would grow up to be a teacher. 

Especially Kari's group of friends, they knew something was up, but didn't know what. Davis was very worried for his friend and wanted to ask Izumi since she was the closest friend Kari had besides Yolei. 

Then one day, he and Takuya confronted her. 

*** 

Izumi was sitting under a tree in the park, watching Gatomon chase the birds and eat her salmon. Kari had told her of all their Digimon adventures and that she had one too. And Izumi did the same and when Kari wondered where was her digimon, Izumi told her the truth. The same went with Davis and Takuya. Kouji and the others didn't know, but Ken and Yolei knew the entire truth. 

Izumi was wearing a normal lavender t-shirt and a pair of jeans with flip-flops. She was reading a book. She was with Gatomon because Kari still wasn't feeling well, so Kari asked Izumi to take Gatomon out. 

She looked up from her book and saw Davis and Takuya. 

She shut her book and waited for them, patiently. 

Takuya smiled. "Hey Izumi!" 

Izumi blushed lightly. "Hi guys! So what's up?" 

Davis, who was also smiling, turned his face into a serious look. "We want to know where Kari is. She's been missing school for days and it's obvious something's wrong because she would never miss school for anything." 

Izumi took in a big breath and gestured them to sit down. 'I knew this day would come, but did it have to come so soon?' 

"Well… you know how I usually walk home with Kari everyday, right?" Izumi asked. 

The boys nodded. 

Izumi continued. "Well. A few days ago, we were walking home and talking about our day and other stuff. I had to leave her because I live like across the street from Kari. When I had gotten to the front porch, I heard a scream. I quickly realized that it was Kari because I had left her alone. I ran to help her and I saw there was a man in his late 40's standing near her. Kari was on the ground crying and Gatomon was in front of her, protecting Kari. I ran to help Kari and then I saw that Tai had come from around the corner. I screamed at him for help and he ran and punched the man. He was knocked unconscious. Tai called the police and told Gatomon and me to help Kari into the house. Later that night, we told Kari's parents everything and they and the principal decided to allow Kari a break from school to put herself back together." Izumi finished with a sigh. 

The guys were in shock. There was silence among the friends except for Gatomon's chewing. 

Davis then broke the silence. "So we're the only ones who know besides you, Kari's family, and the school principal?" 

Izumi nodded and said. "Kari hasn't been the same since. Sure she eats and drinks but then it looks like Kari doesn't have that light or innocence in her that she used to. Kari is afraid to even go outside. She just sits in her room all day and stares out the window from her room." 

"So what should we do? Should we tell the others?" Takuya asked. 

Izumi shook her head. "I don't think we should tell the others yet. She doesn't want to worry everyone. I think that we should continue to be good friends and just comfort her." 

Takuya nodded in response, but Davis wasn't so sure. "Why shouldn't we let everyone know? Not the school but our friends? If we were ALL here, then we would be able to help her through this. Kari shouldn't have to go through this alone and besides she still needs to learn how to live again, not stay shut up in that room all day." 

Takuya and Izumi looked at Davis with surprise. Takuya spoke up. "Wow Davis! You actually said something smart and it actually might work!" 

Davis grinned. "I know! HEY! What do you mean by that!!" 

They laughed. Izumi thought. _'I think Davis can help Kari since he is the one she has feelings for. He is after all, really hyper and is cheerful all the time. But Kari might get mad at me for telling them. I think we should go with Davis's plan; Kari needs to know that there are good things in life too. Like the love she has for the Child of Miracles.'_

Izumi cleared her throat to get Takuya's and Davis's attention. "I think Davis is right. We should get everyone to help." 

Everyone nodded even Gatomon, who had been listening the entire time. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Jeri's voice:** "Hi everyone, it's me, JERI!! Ruff ruff!! Poor Kari! How will her friends help her through this darkness and show her the light? Will Kari speak out about her feelings to Davis? And will he return them if she does? 

Find out next time on "The Miracle of Love!" See you later, everybody! Ruff ruff!" 

Well! It's finally here! The Daikari story!! Yes I changed the title again, but this time it feels right! Anyways, I won't update until I get 5+ reviews, so start reviewing!! I hope you guys liked the story so far!! Arigato!! ^^ 


	2. Being a Good Friend

Well it's finally the next chapter of my Daikari story! Thank you Psycho G!! I'm very honored to have you read and review my story!! Anyways here's the next chapter of "More to Life" I know I know!! I changed the damn title again but it keeps irritating me! 

**DISCLAIMER**: IF I OWNED DIGIMON, I WOULN'T BE HERE WRITING THIS AND I WOULDN'T END DIGIMON! 

Enjoy! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**More to Life**

Chapter 2 

_Being a Good Friend_

It's been exactly since the incident, Kari did return to school afterwards. But she hasn't been herself much. Kari would just wonder aimlessly from class to class and listen to the teacher drone on and on. 

Izumi and Takuya tried to cheer Kari up but it wouldn't work. Not even Davis's silly antics have any effect. 

Then one day, Kari's friends hatched a plan. 

Davis was walking to Ken's house to visit and Demiveemon was in his backpack chowing down on the candy. 

Davis was on his blue flip cell phone, talking to Takuya. 

Davis began whining. "Come on Takuya! Please! Please! If you do this, I'll hook you up with Izumi!" 

Then he realized what he had said and only thought one thing: _'Uh-oh!'_

Then he immediately held the phone away from his ear to keep himself from going deaf. 

Demiveemon looked on amused at Takuya's yelling. 

"I DON'T LIKE HER! DAVIS, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!!" 

Davis laughed. "Thick-headed? I'm not the only one." 

Takuya sighed over the phone. "Fine. But you owe me big time." 

Davis smiled. "Thanks, buddy! Now get everyone to meet in the Digital World near the Primary Village on Saturday." 

Takuya then began another rampage. "Are YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!? Do you know what day it is today? Thursday! Which means everyone could have plans by now!" 

Davis snickered. "You don't have to worry about them. Especially with Rika and Izumi on your side." 

Takuya laughed. "Alright. I gotta go now. My phone bill's probably soaring but I'll do it for you." 

Davis thanked him again and then hung up. 

Demiveemon grinned his adorable grin and asked. "What now, Davish?" 

"Well, first, we have to ask Ken to help, then we got to go buy the food, get a spot to set the picnic, and last, convince Kari to go to the Digital World." Davis replied, listing all the things to do. 

Demiveemon fainted in response. "There's too many things to do." He whined. 

Davis laughed and picked up the little dragon and walked towards the Ichijouji residence. 

*** (Takuya's house) 

Takuya had been making phone calls all morning to all the Digidestineds and Tamers because Davis really did mean EVERYONE. 

So far everyone didn't have plans and could go except Ryo, Matt, T.K. and Junpei. 

Ryo had other things to do since he was the Legendary Tamer, Matt and his band were going on tour and T.K. was traveling with them, and last, Junpei was staying home for a tv marathon. 

Takuya decided to walk to Rika's house and then to Izumi's. 

*** 

While the girls were talking amonst them and Takuya was walking with them. 

He remembered what had happened when he called Rika that very afternoon. 

_(flashback)_

Takuya walked up to the front gate and knocked. 

Rumiko Nonaka answered the door and greeted him. "Good Afternoon, may I help you?" 

Takuya bowed respectively and answered. "I'm Takuya Kanbara, Ms. Nonaka. I'm a friend of Rika's. Is she home?" 

Rumiko smiled. "Please wait here while I go get her." 

Takuya nodded and followed the model into the home. 

A few minutes later, Rika came running downstairs in her normal attire. 

"Hey Gogglehead #3! What's up?" Rika greeted him. 

Takuya grinned. "Hardy Har Har. Anyways, I guess I will need you as back-up." 

Rika smirked. "Well I guess I will have some fun today (cracks knuckles)." Rika had received an earlier call from Gogglehead #2 so she knew what he meant. 

Takuya smiled. "We have to get Izumi, then go to Ryo's, Matt's, T.K.'s, and Junpei's houses." 

Rika nodded and responded. "Okay. I'll get Gogglehead to come with me to go to Mr.Perfect's house and Matt's. We'll meet at the park." 

Takuya laughed. He knew who _'Gogglehead'_ was. It was Takato because he was the only one Rika called _'Gogglehead'_ that didn't have a number and for the fact that he was her boyfriend. 

Takuya shook his head. "We have to stay together so that we know where to go afterwards besides it's better to watch those four deal with two angry girls than one." 

Rika smirked. "Fine. Gogglehead #3!" 

*** 

All four finally reached Ryo's house and Rika, who was very impatient, wasted no time in pounding the door. 

She yelled. "Get out here, Mr. PERFECT!!" 

Takato smiled and shook his head at his girlfriend's antics. "Calm down, Rika. We don't want to get in trouble with his parents." 

Rika, however, half ignored her boyfriend's comment. In a lower voice, she said angrily. "You better get out here, Akiyama or do I have to drag you here myself!" 

Ryo opened the door, panting and smiling. "Well hello, Goggleheads and Goggleheads' girlfriends. What can I do for you today?" 

Rika simply pushed him aside and went in. Everyone else followed and sat down on the couch. 

Izumi smiled kindly. "Why can't YOU come to the picnic?" 

Ryo replied. "Because I have some important things to do." 

Izumi was now very angry because her best friend was important. Rika was angry too but had seen the firey gaze in her friend, and decided to sit this one out. 

Izumi marched up to the brown-haired boy and grabbed his throat. "YOU WILL GO to the picnic or else you won't need to worry about doing ANYTHING. 

Ryo gulped and quickly replied. "Yes, m'am. 

The guys laughed, but quickly followed the girls out. 

They were clearly pissed and were not to be messed with. 

*** (Saturday) 

Davis and Ken finally got all the food ready with the help of Takato and Mimi. 

Some of the guys helped carried the food to the blanket and laid them apart. 

Izumi and the girls helped set the plates and eating utensils. 

Rika and Renamon watched the younger digimon and the little kids. 

Meanwhile, Sora and Tai were taking a break and sitting under a tree, talking. 

Sora sighed. "I hope this works, Tai." 

Tai smiled. "Don't worry about Kari. Davis planned this whole thing for her and she should come seeing as how he spent a whole year's worth of allowance for her." 

"Yeah. He really does like her, doesn't he?" Sora asked. 

Tai shook his head. "I don't think it's 'like.' I think it's more like 'love.'" 

Sora nodded in understanding. 

Then the pair walked off to join their digimon. 

Finally, Rika shouted to Davis. 

"Hey Gogglehead #2!! Everyone's here and accounted for. Go and get Ms. PERFECT here already!!" Rika shouted. "And no, Ryo!! You CANNOT have Ms. Perfect just because you're Mr. Perfect!! She's taken!" 

Ryo whined that Kari wasn't taken so finally, Rika had had enough. She gave him some bruises and a black eye while everyone else chuckled. 

"Whoo!! Look at the Digimon King and Queen go!" A creamy-colored digimon said from atop a certain Gogglehead. He had climbed on Takato's head because Henry was watching Susie and didn't want any 'Pwetty Princess Treatment.' 

That comment earned Terriermon a punch off the brunette's head. 

Takato shouted and then dusted himself after he had done the hit. "Shut up, Terriermon!" 

Then he went to join Rika and Renamon while Guilmon was stuffing himself with bread. 

Davis who had watched the whole scene, shook his head in amazement as how the bunny could make the funniest comments at the wrong time. 

Davis went back into a nearby tv and walked to Kari's house which wasn't very far. 

*** 

Davis arrived at the Kamiyas' apartment. He knocked the door and saw the Mrs. Kamiya had answered. 

"Hello, Davis! I take it you're here to see Kari?" 

Davis smiled. "Yes m'am. So can I?" 

The woman nodded sadly. "Maybe you can cheer her up today. I haven't had any luck all week." 

Davis nodded and walked inside to Kari's room. 

He opened the door silently and saw that Kari was sitting with her arms around her knees, staring out the window. 

"Kari?" The redhead asked. 

Kari turned to look at Davis, but said nothing. Even he couldn't help her. 

Davis calmly walked to her and sat on the bed. 

"Are you alright?" 

No response. 

"Come on, Kari. You have to get out of her someday. I'd be bored out of my mind staying here all day." 

Kari shook her head and asked just one question. "Where's Gatomon?" 

"She's in the Digital World with Veemon and everyone else. We're having a picnic for you. We all care about you, Kari. We-no… I want you to see that not all things are bad. Please, Kari, I don't want to see you this way. Davis pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

Kari couldn't help put giggle a bit. She thought he looked cute like that. 

Davis smiled. "Come on. Nothing will happen to you. Gatomon will make sure of it, if not, there's me, Tai, Izumi, and everyone else there. If you go, I promise that I'll give you a treat?" 

Kari thought about it. 'Maybe I should go. Everyone is there and I really do miss Tai.' 

Kari slowly nodded and smiled. "Alright, Davis. Just give me a sec to get dressed." 

Davis nodded and walked out of the room to wait. 

*** (Meanwhile at the Picnic) 

"COME ON people! WE don't have all day!! Davis and Kari will be here any minute!!" Izumi yelled. 

Takato and Kazu were drawing all the digimon on a big banner while Yolei and Jeri were painting the words, 'We love you, Kari!'. 

Everyone else was either watching the little kids and the digimon or setting the food down on the table or like Takuya and Izumi, yelling at everyone to make sure everything was perfect for their arrival. 

Some sat down to take a break and Ken was getting a camera ready so that they could take pictures of this reunion. 

Takuya yelled. "EVERYONE get in their places RIGHT NOW!" 

There were 2 long tables with a floral patterned cloth that Mimi had picked sitting on the soft, green grass. 

The first Digidestineds sat on one side of the first table in this order: Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. 

On the other side of the first table were the Frontier children: Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi, Kouji, and Junpei. 

And on the last table, on one side were the second Digidestineds: Two empty seats for Davis and Kari, Yolei, Ken, T.K., and Cody. 

On the other side were the Tamers: Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta. 

Everyone sat there patiently as they waited for Davis and Kari to come through the Digi port. 

All the digimon sat on a blanket and were already stuffing themselves with food. 

*** 

Davis sat in the living room, waiting for Kari. 

Then finally she came out in her summer clothes, a light pink tank top with little pink diamonds on it, magenta shorts, and a yellow scarf. 

Davis blushed when he saw her and shook his head to shake himself out of the trance. "You look great, Kari!" 

Kari smiled. "Thanks, Davis." 

Kari then gestured to him to follow her into her bedroom because that was where the computer was. (A/N: Did you think I was gonna actually write a lemon scene?) 

Davis yelled. "Digi port open!" 

*Digi Port sequence* 

They popped out of a tv and began walking. 

Davis led her to a clearing and then walked past it and waited for her. 

Kari followed him and gasped in shock. 

Everyone stood up from their chairs and smiled. "SURPRISE!!" 

Kari looked up and saw a huge banner that said, "WE LOVE YOU, KARI!!" 

Kari started crying with joy and walked to Davis who had offered his hand. 

Davis smiled. "Let's go, Kari!" 

Kari nodded. And then they walked towards the rather large group. 

Tai stood up and walked to his little sister. "Good to see you, Kari!" Then he hugged her. 

Kari hugged him back tightly. Then they let go and went to sit down and eat. 

While everyone was talking to well… everyone else, Kari whispered to Davis. 

"I need to talk to you, privately." 

Davis nodded and followed her. 

They walked behind a tree. 

Meanwhile, someone had noticed them leave. 

Takuya grinned. "I hope Kari tells him that she likes him." 

Izumi smiled. "Yeah and I hope the same for Davis." 

Suddenly both of them realized what just happened and turned to each other. "YOU KNEW?? (in unison)" 

They both laughed. 

*** 

Davis sat down against the tree with his hands behind his head. "So what did you want to tell me?" 

Kari replied. "How could you tell them what happened? I told Izumi that I didn't want everyone to have to come here and leave school just to see me!" 

"Izumi told me and Takuya because we had been wondering what was wrong with you. Then even though she told me that you didn't want a big gathering just because of the incident. But I said that it would be best if maybe Sora or Tai or Yolei to help you because we and them all care for you and we don't want to see you locked up in your room all day." Davis finished with a breath. 

Kari smiled happily. "Well... then thanks Davis for not listening to me!" 

Then she got up and kissed him on the cheek. 

Davis blushed bright red and Kari who was pleased to see the blush, smiled and left. 

Davis touched his cheek and yelled. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ken's voice**: "So Davis finally got the picnic going! What's gonna happen next at the picnic? and will Kari ever tell Davis that she likes him too? Find out next time on **Digimon: Digital Monsters!**

Wow! What a chapter!! One of my longest! Very sorry for not updating this for a month! Please Read and Review and NO flames only suggestions!! 

ARIGATOU!


	3. A Gift and Suspicions: Part 1

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! I really appreciate them all! There's going to be a couple more chapters with some action in it but not adventure so stay tuned! 

**DISCLAIMER:** If I did own Digimon, I would be a gazillionaire by now! 

P.S. I just remembered! The Digidestineds/Tamers weren't all suppose to know that they had digimon!! Crap! In the sequel, I will ignore this little detail and pretend that they don't know! But there will be exceptions to this! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

More to Life

Chapter 3 

**A Silver Necklace and Suspicions: Part 1**

Davis, Kari and everyone else were gladly enjoying their reunion and the picnic itself. 

The digimon would talk about what has been going on lately and they played a lot especially the little cream puff digimon, Calumon and Guilmon. 

The goggleheads played a friendly soccer game for fun which included everyone. 

Davis and Tai were the captains. It was all the First Digidestined and the Frontier kids versus the Tamers and Second generation kids. (A/N: they don't know that the Tamers are Tamers and the Frontier kids are Digidestineds, they just think they are kids who just got digimon like the other kids in the world.) 

Of course being younger and more energetic with the addition of Rika's competitive spirit, Davis's team won. 

Tai complained. "You know this sucks! You had Rika on your side and we all know how competitive she can get!" 

"Why Tai? One would think you were jealous of your own successor!" Matt commented. 

"Zip it, Ishida!" Tai gritted through his teeth. 

Davis smiled, while everyone else laughed. 

Davis suddenly walked over to Kari who was talking to Sora about her situation, while everyone else was taking a break. 

*** 

Kari was talking with Sora about her "love" problem. 

"Kari, you've got to tell him! What if Davis thinks you still like T.K. or something and gives up on you?" Sora asked. 

Kari shook her head. "He doesn't do any of those silly things anymore so I guess I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't like me anymore." 

Sora was shocked. "How can you say such a thing, Kari? Davis will always like you or maybe even love you! Well anyways, please tell him! For me as your "big sister", for him, and yourself!" 

Kari smiled. "Alright, Sora. I will. Thanks for helping me!" 

"Anything for my "little sister." Sora grinned. 

"Speak of the devil, when are you and Tai getting together?" Kari grinned slyly. 

"Kari!" Sora blushed hotly. "Look! Here comes Davis! Tell him!" 

Then Sora smiled and pushed Kari towards Davis. 

*** 

Davis smiled as he bumped into Kari who had been pushed by Sora, who was waving at them. 

"Hi, Davis!" Kari smiled. 

Davis smiled. "Hey Kari!" 

"So what are you doing here?" Kari asked. 

Davis nervously began talking. "I know it's a little early for your birthday, but here." 

He handed her a long gold box. 

Kari opened it and took a gasp. Inside the box was a gold chain with a tag on it. She looked closely at the tag and it read: _'My heart belongs to you'_ and on the front, there was the Miracles crest and the back it had the Light crest. 

Kari looked up, with tears streaming down her face, to Davis. 

He was holding another necklace too. It was the same as hers except it had her crest in the front and his on the back. 

Davis smiled. "I love you, Hikari Kamiya... I did then, I do now, and I will always." 

Kari smiled and wiped away her tears. 

She jumped into his arms, which he quickly caught her, and then she hugged him. 

She kissed him on the lips, passionately and Davis could feel her tears smothered across his face. 

But before Kari could reply to Davis's heartfelt confession, an explosion was heard at the picnic site. 

Davis put a finger towards Kari's lips and whispered. "Later. We have to go help!" 

Kari nodded and let Davis pull her along. 

*** 

There stood a black, winged digimon. 

_'Devimon: '_

"Devimon!" T.K. stared in horror. As flashbacks of Angemon's sacrifice went through his mind. 

The first Digidestineds and the younger kids looked back at the others in hopes that they wouldn't ask what was going on. They were slowly disappearing. 

"Takato! Rika! Takuya! Izumi!" Everyone yelled. 

Terriermon scoffed as he was slowly disappearing. "Hmph! I'm disappearing too and no one bothers to call out my name? I feel so unappreciated!" 

Suddenly Gennai appeared in his young form. He smiled. 

"Do not worry, Digidestineds. They are safe. They are going because this is not their fight and there is a bigger picture to this than you and they know. There are some who know the truth of this and an another that knows the COMPLETE truth but do not fret, for they are only going home." 

With that last sentence, the man disappeared. 

Tai quickly said. "We'll worry about what Gennai said later! Let's digivolve!" 

**DIGIVOLUTION SONG**

_Agumon: "Agumon warp digivolve to.........WarGreymon!" _

Gabumon: "Gabumon warp digivolve to.........MetalGarurumon!" 

Biyomon: "Biyomon digivolve to.........Birdramon!" 

Birdramon: "Birdramon digivolve to.........Garudamon!" 

Palmon: "Palmon digivolve to.........Togemon!" 

Togemon: "Togemon digivolve to.........Lillymon!" 

Tentomon: "Tentomon digivolve to.........Kabuterimon!" 

Kabuterimon: "Kabuterimon digivolve to.........MegaKabuterimon!" 

Gomamon: "Gomamon digivolve to.........Ikkukumon!" 

Ikkakumon: "Ikkukumon digivolve to.........Zudomon!" 

Patamon: "Patamon digivolve to.........Angemon!" 

Angemon: "Angemon digivolve to.........MagnaAngemon!" 

Hawkmon: "Hawkmon digivolve to.........Aquillamon!" 

Armadillomon: "Armadillomon digivolve to.........Ankylomon!" 

Wormmon: "Wormmon digivolve to.........Stingmon!" 

"Let's go everyone!" Tai ordered. 

"What about Davis and Kari?" Sora asked. 

"They'll probably get here soon since I think that explosion was hard to miss hearing." Tai replied. 

Devimon gave an evil laugh. "Well well well... look at all of you now! All grown up since the last time I saw you! And look at little T.K.! My! What a big boy you've grown to be!" 

Matt shot back protectively. "YOU stay away from him!" 

Yolei, Cody, and Ken looked at the older kids, questioningly. 

Sora gave them a look that said 'Later.' 

"Really now? I don't think you're in any position to threaten me, do you think so?" He asked as he telepathically took Mimi into his grasp. 

"MIMI!" Matt and Lillymon yelled. 

"ATTACK NOW!" Tai commanded. 

Stingmon: "Spiking Strike!!" 

Aquillamon: "Grand Horn!!" 

Ankylomon: "Tail Hammer!!" 

Oddly, Devimon dodged all three attacks. 

"What the heck?" Yolei shouted. 

Ken calmed her down and was wondering too how he had dodged them all. 

'Celestial Arrow!' 

'Vee Laser!' 

"WE'RE COMING, GUYS!" A voice called. 

Davis was the owner of the voice. He and Kari came carried by ExVeemon and Angewoman. 

Then their digimon dropped them gently onto the ground. 

"You guys finally made it!" 

"Yeah!" Davis raised a fist. 

Kari stared. "Is that Devimon?" She trembled. 

T.K. who had paled, nodded. 

Davis questioned. "What are you talking about? Who's Devimon?" 

"Later, Davis. Right now we need to take care of him. Besides with all these digimon on our side he'll lose." Tai remarked. 

Devimon laughed. "Don't worry! I don't need this little pink-haired brat. (throws Mimi and Matt catches her) I just need you. (points to Davis) Child of Miracles." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ryo's voice: **"Hey again! So Davis has finally told Kari his true feelings! What did Gennai mean by the 'truth?' Will Kari return Davis's feelings? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 

This chapter was originally 10 pages long but then I remembered that then this story would be too short so I split this 10 page chapter into two chapters. 

**R&R! **


	4. A Gift and Suspicions: Part 2

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! I really appreciate them all! There's going to be a couple more chapters with some action in it but not adventure so stay tuned! 

**DISCLAIMER:** If I did own Digimon, I would be a gazillionaire by now! 

P.S. I just remembered! The Digidestineds/Tamers weren't all suppose to know that they had digimon!! Crap! In the sequel, I will ignore this little detail and pretend that they don't know! But there will be exceptions to this! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

More to Life

Chapter 3 

**A Silver Necklace and Suspicions: Part 2**

"Me?" Davis asked. "Why?" 

Devimon sneered. "Like I'm gonna tell you! Now be good little girls and boys and hand him over!" 

"No way! ATTACK guys!" Tai ordered. 

Wargreymon: "Terra Force!" 

Garudamon: "Meteor Wing!" 

Lillymon: "Flower Cannon!" 

MagnaAngemon: "Gate of Destiny!" 

Zudomon: "Vulcan's Hammer!" 

MegaKabuterimon: "Horn Buster!" 

MetalGarurumon: "Metal Wolf Claw!" 

Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow!" 

ExVeemon: "Vee Laser!" 

Stingmon: "Spiking Strike!!" 

Aquillamon: "Grand Horn!!" 

Ankylomon: "Tail Hammer!!" 

Devimon dodged all the attacks and only got hit by the last three. "Ow. (yawns) This is boring! Oh come on give me a REAL challenge!" 

Tai yelled. "Alright! Davis, Ken, Kari, Yolei, T.K., and Cody! Time to DNA-digivolve!" 

_ExVeemon: "ExVeemon!" _

Stingmon: "Stingmon!" 

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO........ PAILDRAMON!" 

(Gatomon had already de-digivolved) 

_Gatomon: "Gatomon!" _

Aquilamon: "Aquilamon!" 

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO........ SILPHYMON!" 

(Patamon de-digivolved back to Angemon already) 

_Angemon: "Angemon!" _

Ankylomon: "Ankylomon!" 

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE to......... SHAKKOUMON!" 

Devimon chuckled. "Finally! A challenge! Let's see what we have here, an overgrown dragon, a big birdman, and a giant teacup? What fun this will be!" 

Silphymon yelled. "Zip it, you bathead!" 

Silphymon: "Static Force!" 

Devimon had no time to react and was hit with the blast. 

The others cheered while Davis just shook his head. 

"He's still alive." Davis commented. 

T.K. smiled. "What are you talking about, Davis? That blast hit him straight on and he couldn't have dodged that!" 

Davis snapped. "Listen, T.P! If he dodged all of our attacks what makes you think he won't survive this?" 

The others remained silent and watched as the smoke cleared. 

Then they heard an evil chuckle. 

"What a smart boy you are, Child of Miracles!" 

Everyone but Davis gasped. 

Davis shot everyone an "I told you so" look. 

"How did he get so fast?" Izzy wondered. 

Davis yelled. "It's time to digivolve, Paildramon!" 

Devimon looked confused. 'What can he mean?' 

_"PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE to......... IMPERIALDRAMON!" _

Devimon stared at the humongous mega Digimon. _'Uh-oh! He can digivolve to Mega? Master did not tell me this!'_

"Holy Guacamole!" A voice said. 

Everyone turned to look. It was none other than the furry little bunny digimon himself. 

"How the hell did you get here, Terriermon?" Davis asked. 

Terriermon thought about his answer. _'I can't tell them who sent me. It's my job to keep the legend and my identity a secret until it is the right time. And it isn't time to reveal the truth yet.' _

Terriermon simply said. "Someone." 

Everyone stared on confused. 

"Hey can we get back to me and how I want Miracles, now?" Devimon shouted in anger. 

"Crap. He wants Davis already? It's too early!" Terriermon muttered quietly. 

Ken shouted to Imperialdramon. "Give him all ya got, Imperialdramon!" 

Davis laughed. "I knew you had it in you, Ken!" 

"Thanks, Davis. I think some of you must have rubbed off on me." Ken grinned. 

"Hey!" Davis said. 

Imperialdramon: "POSITRON LASER!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Devimon screamed. "Beware Digidestineds! You may have defeated me but there will be others and the truth will be revealed!" 

Everyone cheered while Izzy pondered. "What can Devimon mean? 

Everyone heard Izzy's question and wondered themselves about the whole thing. 

Then Terriermon walked over. 

"I wonder why Devimon wanted Davis, what he meant by the 'truth', and what Gennai meant?" Sora asked. 

Kari asked. "What did Gennai say?" 

Cody filled her and Davis in. "When Devimon had attacked, everyone else but us started disappearing, then Gennai showed up. He said something the complete 'truth', someone who knows everything, and something about the 'bigger picture.' 

"I see. Well whatever it is. I'm sure we can handle it!" Davis cheered. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Then a bright flash came and everyone covered their eyes to keep from going blind. 

They opened them and saw the rest of the guests. 

"Hi Henry, Jeri, Gogglehead, Queenie, Digimon King, and Dumb & Dumber!!" Terriermon yelled. 

Rika marched up to Terriermon and kicked him so he went rolling down a small hill. 

"Ow!!!" Terriermon said when he reached the bottom. 

Henry complained. "Rika!" 

"Who cares? It's his fault for calling me that. Plus no one can call Gogglehead Gogglehead except me!" Rika threatened. 

"Oh joy!" Takuya remarked. 

"Zip it. Kanbara." Rika said while Izumi giggled. 

Davis shouted. "Hey guys!" 

Everyone turned around to face the Digidestineds. 

"Where did you all go?" Mimi asked. 

"What are you talking about? Where did we go?" Ryo asked curiously. 

"Huh?" The Digidestineds said. 

"But you guys disappeared before! You know when Devimon came!" Yolei said. 

"What are you talking about? What Devimon? I don't see no Devimon!" Kazu said, looking around. 

"Which reminds me, did you guys have a history with him or something?" Davis asked the veterans. 

Joe explained. "When we first came here, our first enemy was him and so we had a battle. T.K. made Patamon digivolve into Angemon but in order to beat him, Angemon had to be sacrificed. Then T.K. got Patamon's egg and then Patamon was reborn." 

The Tamers who heard the story, froze. (Except Takato, Rika, & Ryo) 

They had all watched the Digimon show before and remembered there was an episode where there was an Angemon and Devimon battle. 

The Frontier kids just heard the story and accepted it like nothing was wrong. (Except Takuya and Izumi) 

(The ones I said in parentheses except Ryo) Takato, Rika, Izumi, and Takuya just smiled (Rika just grinned) in understanding. 

Everyone around them looked confused and shocked. 

But the Digidestineds didn't take any notice. 

Then Tai spoke. "Come on! Let's enjoy the day while it still lasts. We can worry about all this later." 

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked back to the picnic site. 

*** (somewhere really really far from the picnic site) 

A Digimon walks into a chamber and greets another Digimon: "Sire, Devimon has disobeyed your orders and has attacked the Digidestined but he also has been destroyed by Imperialdramon." 

A mysterious voice: _'That idiot attacked too early! Oh well, Guess this means I have to get someone else to fill his position. Doesn't matter, he was too weak of a digimon anyways.'_

"YOU, will take his place in capturing that insolent little Child of Miracles and YOU WILL make sure the job is done and not disobey me unless you want to end up with the same fate as Devimon." 

The digimon nodded and bowed then he left the room. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Jeri's voice:** "Hi again! So Davis has finally told Kari his true feelings! What did Gennai and Devimon mean by the 'truth?' Why didn't any of the Frontier kids or Tamers remember that they had disappeared? Why did Takato, Rika, Takuya, and Izumi smile/grin? What 'Digimon show' were the Tamers thinking about? Will Kari return Davis's feelings? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 

How did any of you think that I supported Koumi? I don't mind it but that doesn't mean I would really write about Mimi and Izzy. (no offense) 

Plus why is it a problem that someone could like Daikari and Koumi? I mean what's the big deal? 


	5. It's About Time

Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time but I have been writing "Never Alone", school's been in the way, and I have been having major writer's block. So I want to apologize for not updating in so long. After this last story, I will start the sequel with Anthony1 and FireSamurai6269 (is that right?) helping me. Then the last installment of the series will be a wedding. I don't know which couple to have the wedding for so please vote which couple you want. Thanks! 

NO FLAMES! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. There I said again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

More to Life

_Chapter 5_

**It's about time**

After the picnic, everyone decided to take a break and talk to one another about happenings. 

Kari was still thinking about what happened earlier and decided that it was time to talk to Davis. 

She rubbed her pendant and walked up to Davis and Ken who were in a conversation about the battle. 

"Davis, can I talk to you a sec?" Kari asked nervously, fidgeting with her necklace. 

Davis smiled. "Sure." 

Ken smiled kindly. "I think I hear Yolei calling me, see you later, Davis!" Then he ran off to greet his girlfriend. 

Davis was nervous. _'I hope Kari will return my feelings but I guess if she doesn't, it's okay. Everyone always says how she and T.P. make a great couple. I guess I'll just have to accept that she doesn't have any romantic feelings for me at all. All I want is for Kari to be happy with whoever she wants, I just hope that guy will be me.' _

Kari waved a hand in front of him. "Hello? Earth to Davis??" 

Davis shook his head. "Huh?" 

Kari smiled. "I thought I'd lost you for a sec." 

"Sorry." Davis looked down at his hands, suddenly taking an interest in them. 

Kari, who noticed this, placed her hands on his. "Davis." She whispered softly. 

Davis looked up at Kari's chestnut eyes. _'I think this is the part where she says "Davis, I..."' _

Davis's ear perked up as he tried to hear what she just said. "What?" 

Kari took in a big breath and began. "Davis, I love you. I have always loved you ever since we were little kids playing soccer with my brother and Sora. I've always admired you for your strong spirit, great courage, and your big heart. I really do value your friendship but I want to be more than that. I want to be the one you spend the rest of your life with. What I'm trying to say is, I love you with my heart, body, and soul and I would go to the ends of the earth for you." Then she looked down hoping for an answer. 

Davis was shocked at her surprising speech but was touched at the same time. 

Then he lifted her chin up and Kari looked up into his warm chocolate eyes. Then something unexpected happened. He kissed her. 

For a time, it was if the world had frozen and all that mattered was that Kari was kissing the man of her dreams. They both kissed passionately, until they both stopped for lack of oxygen. Then Davis and Kari stared into each other's eyes. 

"Does that give you an answer?" Davis grinned. 

Kari giggled and pulled Davis into another kiss. 

"Whoo! Hot stuff!! Good thing I brought a camcorder for this!" A voice was heard. (A/N: Geez, Terriermon sure knows how to ruin a moment, huh? Terriermon: Shut up!) 

Then the pair stopped when they heard the voice. 

"Terriermon! Zip your lip for once in your life!" Henry shouted. 

Davis smiled while Kari giggled. 

Davis slid his arm around Kari's waist and the couple walked toward the bush. 

Davis chuckled. "Henry, I don't think Terriermon could keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it." 

"That's just rude! At least I don't suck people's mouths!" Terriermon said with his arms crossed. 

"Shut up, Terriermon!" Davis replied. 

Terriermon was just about to reply when his Tamer clamped his mouth shut. "I think we've heard enough from you today." 

Then he carried the dog-rabbit digimon away. 

Then Davis and Kari began talking. 

Davis asked. "Ready to tell the others?" 

"Don't you mean, ready to hear the others say, "I told you so?" Kari smiled. 

Davis nodded. "Guess you're right." 

"Let's go anyway." Kari said. 

Then the two went back to the picnic site. 

*** 

"Hey Tai, have you seen Kari or Davis around?" Sora asked. 

Tai shook his head. "Nope. Not since after Devimon's comeback." 

Sora replied. "I can't help but think something's coming. Anyways I think we should go look for them. I'm starting to get worried." 

"What could happen here in the Digital World?" Tai asked. 

"Plenty." A voice said. 

The two veterans turned to the blue-haired Tamer. 

"Hey Henry. What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously. 

Terriermon giggled. "Oh you'll find out soon. Good thing I got it all on tape! I'm going to watch it over and over!" 

Henry sighed. "I'm going to have to destroy that tape later." 

Tai and Sora sweatdropped. 

"Hey guys!" Davis called. 

Everyone turned their heads to the couple walking toward them, hand in hand. 

"Did we miss something?" Izumi asked. 

"Well... we want to make an announcement, everyone." Kari said. 

Then everyone made a circle around the pair. 

Davis grinned. "Me and Kari are officially a couple." 

It took a couple of seconds for the group to absorb this information but then they applauded. 

Takuya slapped Davis on the back lightly. "About time, man!" 

Ken went to his other side and smiled. "We were wondering when you two would get together." 

Kari walked up to T.K. and asked. "Are you okay with this, T.K?" 

T.K. smiled and hugged her. Kari a bit surprised, returned the hug. "It's okay Kari. I wish you guys the best of luck." 

Then the picnic continued on. 

Takato and the rest of the Tamers left early since they lived a little further away from Odaiba. 

"Bye guys! See you at school!" Takato waved. 

Terriermon said in a very mocking manner, waving his paw. "Now don't let the teacher catch you sucking face again, Davis. We wouldn't want you in detention again, right?" 

Davis smirked. "Rika, would you please do the honors?" 

"With pleasure!" Rika replied before she slapped the bunny digimon on the head. 

Takato smiled. "Come on, Rika. You can kick his butt later. We gotta go!" 

"Alright, Gogglehead. Let's move it, people!" Rika yelled. 

Takuya turned to the others. "Well I think it's time for us to get going too. See ya later guys! And congrats Davis, Kari!" 

The other Frontier teens nodded. 

Izumi grinned. "Yeah, good luck!" 

With those last words of advice, the teens left in a flash. 

"Sheesh, they didn't even bother to help clean up." Gomamon said. 

Yolei shook her head. "Looks like we have another Terriermon among us." 

The others laughed and started cleaning up. 

***Back in Odaiba*** 

Davis and Kari were lying under a tree together. 

"What an interesting day, huh?" Davis grinned. 

Kari smiled. "Definitely." 

Then the two continued watching the sunset until Kari spoke again. 

"Davis, how much do you love me?" Kari asked curiously. 

"More than life itself. So how are you feeling?" Davis asked. 

She knew what he meant. Was she herself again especially after the incident? She thought so. 

"A lot better. Ever since you helped me and told me you loved me, I think that there is really more to life than you think. There may be bad things in the world but there are also good things. You taught me that, Davis. The good things in life like being able to live your life with your loved ones and that someone who can make you feel special and loved. So Davis, thanks for everything." 

Davis smiled. "Wow! Who'd ever thought a Gogglehead like me could teach something that meaningful? Well you're welcome, Kari. And I love you." 

"Me too Davis, me too." Kari smiled as she closed her eyes, lying in her love's arms. 

***Somewhere close by*** 

"Nice job, Miracles, Light. But let's see if you both can handle true darkness." The figure in a cloak cackled evilly. 

Another voice replied. "Oh give it a rest!" 

"Well if it isn't little Terriermon! What do you want?" The figure sneered still in his black cloak. 

"Back off! Leave the Chosen Children alone! They deserve a break from your annoying master!" Terriermon threatened. 

The figure chuckled. "Yeah right and attack them when they're ghosts? Uh-huh! Heed my warning, rabbit! My master will escape if it 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Jeri's voice: **"Finally the end! Who was that "mysterious figure?" and what did he mean with Terriermon? And still what Devimon and "the truth?" Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 

P.S. Only Ken will hosting due to the fact that Terriermon is busy getting ready for his major role in the sequel and Ryo just because Kelly doesn't like him that much! Bye!" 

(Sorry but I just don't like Ryo that much... Please don't flame me for that. Until next time on **"Dreams Come True" **and if you haven't checked out my new story, read it! It's called **"Never Alone!" **Bye!) 


End file.
